project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Caterpie Line/HGSS
In HeartGold, Caterpie and Metapod are available on Routes 2, 30 and 31, as well as the Ilex Forest, National Park, and Viridian Forest. They only appear in the morning or during the day. In both games Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree can be found in the Bug-Catching Contest. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): * Proton (Slowpoke Well): * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): * Rival (Azalea Town): * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): * Rival (Burned Tower): * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): * Eusine (Cianwood City): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves Caterpie starts with Tackle and String Shot, and only learns Bug Bite if kept unevolved until level 15. Metapod learns Harden at level 7. This move is useful on Butterfree in some matchups, notably the one against Bugsy. Butterfree learns Confusion at level 10, a good move, and at level 12 it also gains simultaneous access to PoisonPowder, Stun Spore and Sleep Powder. As you will generally want two damaging moves and two powder moves, the recommended alternatives are Sleep Powder and Stun Spore: Sleep Powder takes care of slower foes for almost no damage, and Stun Spore can cripple Pokémon that are faster than Butterfree. At level 16, the first STAB move comes around: Gust. At level 18, Butterfree gets Supersonic, but it has relatively bad accuracy even with Compoundeyes, so you will generally prefer to keep Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. Ignore Whirlwind at level 22. At level 24, Confusion gets upgraded by Psybeam. At level 28, the long awaited Silver Wind becomes available; despite the typing, which does not do it many favours, it comes in handy against several foes. Tailwind, at level 30, is an okay support move, but Stun Spore is generally better. Safeguard, at level 34, is useless; so is Captivate at level 36. Lastly, at level 40, Butterfree gets Bug Buzz, its best move. Unfortunately, almost all of the good options Butterfree gets by TM are postgame. Shadow Ball is the only exception. For those who nuzlocke Kanto, Giga Drain or Energy Ball are must-haves; Psychic is another good option, although Butterfree has an even better alternative, Dream Eater, which goes very well with Sleep Powder. Butterfree does get access to other moves as well, but its physical damage output is far too lacking to make good use of them. If you have already used the Shadow Ball TM, you may teach Ominous Wind for coverage instead, which is available in the Battle Frontier. Recommended moveset: ''Johto: Sleep Powder, Bug Buzz, Psybeam, Substitute / Shadow Ball'' ''Kanto: Sleep Powder, Bug Buzz, Dream Eater, Shadow Ball'' Other Caterpie's stats Metapod's stats Butterfree's stats * What Nature do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Caterpie line in a Nuzlocke? Caterpie's and Metapod's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Rock * Resistances: Grass, Fighting, Ground * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water, Electric, Ice, Bug Butterfree's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Electric, Ice, Rock (x4) * Resistances: Bug , Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water Category:Bug-Type Category:Flying-Type Category:Johto Category:Heart Gold/Soul Silver